


Заклинание сирены

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, siren!keith, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Всю свою жизнь Лэнс слышал рассказы о смертельных чарах сирен. Его предупреждали, что нужно затыкать уши ватой и бежать как можно дальше, потому что никто из увидевших этих существ не выживал. Однако, когда он видит самые красивые глаза из когда-либо увиденных им, меньше всего он думает о выживании.





	Заклинание сирены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Siren Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545771) by [saltymermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltymermaid/pseuds/saltymermaid). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6470038

С самого детства Лэнсу рассказывали истории.  
  
Истории о неизвестных видах, далеких городах и других мирах.  
  
Истории о мощных, блестящих хвостах, которые пещрились чешуйками и украшались жемчужинами и ракушками. Истории о длинных, струящихся волосах, которые двигались в такт с течением и были сотканы из морских водорослей. Истории о гладкой, бледной коже, которая переливалась под солнечными лучами и светилась под серебристой луной. Истории об изящном, непринужденном танце, который превращал рыб в восхищенных зрителей, а грохот волн — в бурные аплодисменты.  
  
Истории о чарующих, мелодичных песнях, которые наполняли голову человека опьяняющим счастьем и заставляли сердце радостно скакать в груди.  
  
Истории о красивых, завораживающих мелодиях, которые заполняли голову человека оцепенением и заставляли его сердце сходить с ума от желания забежать в воду, спрыгнуть с корабля и найти источник пения. Не обращая внимания на соленую воду, жалящую глаза и наполняющую легкие, пробираться все дальше и дальше в холодную глубь океана, его убийственные объятия. Игнорировать плавники, жадно задевающие кожу, и зубы, вгрызающиеся в шею. Сделать все, чтобы найти голос, который взывает к нему. Умереть.  
  
Да, с самого детства ему рассказывали истории. Он слушал заговорщицкий шепот, гулявший над потрескивающим костром; его братья и сестры бросали опасливые взгляды в сторону океана и передавали ему беруши, когда слышали намек на чарующую мелодию, раздававшуюся у самого берега. Он слушал истории, опуская белую лилию на пустой гроб. Он слушал истории, когда его друг Маркус пропал, когда им было семь лет, никто больше ничего не слышал о нем. Поговаривают, что на скользком камне нашли окровавленный размазанный отпечаток руки.  
  
Его сестра, Елена, всегда твердила, что она видела одного из этих кровожадных существ. Она говорила, что сирена смотрела ей прямо в глаза. Она говорила, что ее глаза были холодными, пронзая до самой души. Елена клялась, что она чувствовала себя голой под ее взглядом и что ее почти прозрачное, ничего не выражающее лицо казалось, скорее, мертвым, чем живым.  
  
Лэнс всегда подозревал, что она лжет. И теперь он знал это наверняка.  
  
Потому что у сирены, на которого он смотрел, были далеко не холодные, мертвые глаза.  
  
На самом деле у него были самые красивые глаза, которые он когда-либо видел.  
  
Серые и сияющие. Наполненные чем-то сродни страха и непонимания. Странно говорить, что существо, которое может разорвать его в клочья, боится его, но Лэнс точно знает, что перед ним. Перед ним человек. Нет, не человек — сирена. Перед ним сирена, у которой такие глубокие глаза, что у него перехватывает дыхание. Грохот волн, отдаленные звуки ругающихся рыбаков на пристани — все это исчезает на фоне эфемерной сирены.  
  
За все годы, даже в самых смелых мечтах, Лэнс никогда не представлял, что нечто настолько разрушительное может быть настолько прекрасным.  
  
Существо подплывает ближе, отчего на его влажном хвосте переливаются мерцающие звезды. Лэнс понимает, что он должен бояться. Он должен истошно закричать, схватить весло и как можно скорее погрести к берегу. Но нет. Все в нем говорит остаться, чтобы создание, которое может убить его, подплыло еще ближе, на опасное расстояние, пока он не почувствует дыхание сирены на своей коже и позволит их глазам разделяться лишь несколькими сантиметрами.  
  
Вот каково быть под небезызвестными чарами? Неужели его тяга к неминуемой гибели вызвана потусторонними силами? Но это невозможно. В голове нет пьяной дымки — идеальная чистота. Сердце не изнывает от желания броситься в море, только чтобы посмотреть в глаза самому красивому существу на планете. Кроме того, сирена не спела ни одной ноты.  
  
— Привет, — Лэнс слышит свой голос, прежде чем понимает, что он хочет что-то сказать. — Я Лэнс.  
  
— Привет, — говорит прекрасное существо, хмуря брови. — Я сирена, и мне придется убить тебя, — он легонько склоняет голову набок. — Почему ты не убежал?  
  
— А, ну, знаешь, — парень пожимает плечами, — сильные судороги.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Они сидят в тишине под светом молочной луны. Ситуация должна быть напряженной, подсказывающей, что жизнь Лэнса может прерваться в любой момент, но вместо этого он чувствует спокойствие, умиротворение. Как будто все так, как должно быть.  
  
Сирена прочищает горло и, не глядя в глаза собеседника, произносит единственное слово.  
  
— Кит.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ранее ты назвал свое имя. А я свое — нет. Меня зовут Кит.  
  
Лэнс кивает и откидывается на заведенные за спину ладони.  
  
— Забавно, я всегда думал, что у сирен должны быть красивые имена.  
  
Существо возмущенно хлопает хвостом, отчего на воде поднимается большая волна, которая опрокидывает Лэнса из лодки. Он выныривает и, громко кашляя, хватается за борт судна.  
  
— Кит — довольно красивое имя, — выплевывает сирена, скрещивая бледные руки.  
  
— Ну конечно, — фыркает Лэнс.  
  
— Тогда какое имя предлагаешь ты, умник?  
  
— Ну не знаю, — ворчит Лэнс, пытаясь залезть обратно в лодку. — Может, Русалдо?  
  
— Русалдо? — недоверчиво переспрашивает сирена. — Как оригинально.  
  
— У тебя есть идеи получше?  
  
— Да, вообще-то. Как насчет… Кит?  
  
Из Лэнса вырывается смех, громкий, искренний, чистый и веселый. Он звучит в такт с движением мелких волн. В тот момент Кит благодарен, что сирены не умеют краснеть.  
  
— Я не знал, что люди умеют так петь.  
  
Смех Лэнса затихает, и он наклоняет голову.  
  
— Это не песня.  
  
Кит снова хмурит густые брови.  
  
— Но это звучало как музыка.  
  
К несчастью для Лэнса, люди вполне способны краснеть.  
  
— Это был смех, чувак. Ну, знаешь, когда ты слышишь что-то смешное.  
  
— А, — Кит медленно кивает. — Не думаю, что когда-нибудь слышал это.  
  
— Ну, я могу попробовать рассмешить тебя, — пожав плечами, предлагает Лэнс.  
  
Сирена складывает губы в тонкую линию.  
  
— Это было бы мило, но я должен убить тебя, помнишь?  
  
— О, — если честно, он уже и забыл. — Ну, — он вздыхает и подается к кромке воды, закрывая глаза. — Тогда побыстрее.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Убей меня быстро, пожалуйста. Я бы хотел обойтись без боли.  
  
Кит отплывает от него, сердито взмахнув хвостом.  
  
— И ты не будешь сопротивляться?  
  
— Ну, нет, — Лэнс открывает глаза и снова смотрит на прекрасное существо. — Разве тебе не нужно есть человеческую плоть, чтобы выжить?  
  
— Да, но…  
  
— Тогда, — он перебивает испуганную сирену, — я не буду винить тебя за то, что ты пытаешься выжить. Поэтому если хочешь убить меня — вперед. Я принимаю свою судьбу.  
  
«И это было бы честью для меня — чтобы ты испачкал свои прекрасные руки моей кровью», — думает он.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд, которые кажутся вечностью, Кит подплывает ближе и хватывает его за грудь. Сирена закрывает глаза, но Лэнс держит свои широко распахнутыми. Плавно, почти боязливо существо открывает рот и наклоняется, приближаясь к руке жертвы. Но на последнем моменте Кит медленно качает головой, как будто ругая себя за что-то.  
  
Неожиданно он отталкивает Лэнса грубым резким движением.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Кит, я…  
  
— Нет, — настойчиво повторяет сирена; его глаза блестят в свете полной луны, кажется, что они светятся.  
  
Лэнс снова заворожен ими.  
  
Кит сглатывает.  
  
— Сделай свою музыку еще раз, — говорит он медленно, как будто боясь просить.  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Твою музыку, — повторяет сирена. — Твой смех.  
  
Лэнс тянется к бортику все еще трясущимися руками, не зная, что будет дальше.  
  
— Это была не музыка, чувак.  
  
— Тогда что она? — спрашивает Кит, с любопытном наклоняя голову. — На что похожа человеческая музыка?  
  
Лэнс немного улыбается.  
  
— Я покажу тебе.  
  
Оставшуюся часть ночи над волнами разносится только звук его голоса, хриплый и ломающийся, но все равно красивый. Кит кружит вокруг лодки, желая подобраться к источнику звука чуть ближе.  
  
Вот каково это — когда человек слушает пение сирены? Неужели желание, нет, острая нужда подобраться к издающему звук созданию заставляет сердце подскочить в горло, что не понаслышке знакомо людям?  
  
Первый раз в жизни Киту нравится слушать пение, которое несет не смерть и кровь, а счастье и свет.  
  
И в тот момент, в ту ночь, когда их мир изменился навсегда, Кит оказался первой сиреной, которую зачаровал голос человека.


End file.
